


Hot for teacher

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, JiBooty, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: It's your job to monitor the new teachers performance in class.But the new teacher is Park Jimin and, as much as you want to be professional, his ass is far too distracting.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hot for teacher

Standing at the back of the classroom, watching the NQT, I finally understood what my colleague had been gushing about all week. 

Park Jimin had joined us on Monday, and although I’d been introduced to him briefly, I’d barely seen him since. He was, however, the talk of the staffroom. Motivated, brilliant, engaging and gorgeous.

Watching him in action this morning was nothing short of mesmerising. He was teaching an introduction to Korean to the notoriously difficult to control year 8 class, and they were eating out of the palm of his hand.

Then he leant down slightly, writing lower on the chalkboard that no one ever used any more, his trousers tightening around his backside, and I couldn’t look anywhere else.  
He was slender, wearing a simple but smart white shirt and black trousers combo. He accessorised with silver jewellery, a delicate bracelet around his wrist, multiple rings on his fingers and hoop earrings.

He was slender, but the minute he bent over I couldn’t take my eyes off his ass, sinfully rounded and pert. This was the ass of a man who worked out a lot, and I couldn’t help wonder what other delights his clothes hid.  
I don’t know how long I stared, lost in my own rather inappropriate thoughts, but when he suddenly turned around, looking straight at me and smirking briefly as if he could read my mind I couldn’t stop the blush from staining my face. What the fuck was wrong with me? 

The rest of the lesson took forever, I was supposed to be analysing his performance but, as hard as I tried to concentrate on his teaching ability, my mind kept wandering to thoughts of his other abilities. Was he with someone? There’s no way someone that oozed such sex appeal was single right? And with an ass like his he must be an utter demon in bed. I was lost in my own head, imagining him taking me from behind, slamming into me demanding I scream out his name as I came.  
When the bell rang I nearly jumped out of my skin, swallowing hard and blinking to try and erase those images from my mind. Ignoring the dampness between my legs, what the fuck?

It was lunchtime, so the kids were even more keen to vacate the room quickly. Even so, most took the time to high five him or say goodbye in some way, he really was a good teacher.  
He packed up his things more slowly, waiting until the last pupil had left and the door had shut quietly behind them before he looked at me, smiling shyly at me.

“So, how did I do?” He asked.

“You’re really g... good,” I stammered out, just managing to catch the very unprofessional ‘gorgeous’ that had threatened to escape my traitorous mouth.

His smile grew, “thank you, they’re a good bunch of kids,” he told me.

I laughed, “some of them are,” I said, “but you engage them all really well. I’m not sure why I was here.”

His smile turned dangerous, looking me up and down slowly, “I’m glad you were,” he said, his tone lowering, “even if you were quite the distraction.”

“What?” I asked him, my voice coming out breathy and ridiculous.

He took a step towards me, “been hoping to bump into you again,” he started, “and then here you are, watching me, checking me out.”

“Mr Park...” I said, blushing again, fuck, what was it with this guy?

“Jimin,” he told me, “can’t be too formal with someone when you’ve been staring at their ass for the last hour.”

“I’m... I’m sorry,” I choked out, feeling like I must be fire engine red by now being called out like this.

“Don’t be,” he told me, “I wanted you to look, it was hot, wouldn’t mind you looking some more,” he smirked.

“Fuck,” I muttered, feeling wetter than ever, was he for real?

“What are you doing now?” He asked me.

“I was just going to grab a sandwich,” I told him, feeling like the most boring idiot to ever grace the earth.

“I have a better idea, if you’re up for it?” 

I just nodded, mute now in the face of this stunning man taking control. I should be able to handle him, hell I’m supposed to be appraising him, but the way he’s looking at me, all I want to do is drop to my knees and suck his soul out through his dick.

He’s toe to toe with me now, far too close for work colleagues, I can see his plump lips up close and just want him so fucking badly.

He trails one hand down my arm, fingers brushing my bare skin, and it sends a shiver through my entire being.

“Follow me,” he commands.

I followed him through the busy corridors, hoping my face didn’t look as guilty as I felt. This has to be some sort of dream, one I was going to wake up from panting and hornier than ever. This couldn’t be reality, I couldn’t actually be reckless enough to be considering having sex with a brand new work colleague on a Thursday lunchtime.

He walked purposefully, like a freaking runway model, down the stairs and along the corridors towards the music department. I wasn’t even thinking, following him blindly, mesmerised by his ass and his neat little waist.

By the time he stopped at the classroom door he’d been aiming for the corridors were thankfully deserted. He slipped inside, holding the door for me, closing it behind us and reaching for my hand.

“Here,” he said, leading me towards the back of the room, to another door.

I rarely ventured into the music classrooms, it wasn’t my department, and honestly it wasn’t somewhere I had much interest in. But Jimin clearly knew his way around, opening the door to the little recording studio and locking us in.

“Soundproof,” he smirked, “as long as we make sure the microphones are off.”

He checked them swiftly, making sure we couldn’t be overheard.

“Been in here often?” I couldn’t help asking, as hot as he was I didn’t really fancy being just one in a long line of his conquests.

“Once,” he told me softly, like he was reading my mind. “I was singing a bit loudly in my car on the way in on Tuesday, and I was asked to come in to help them test out new equipment. Easier than letting the kids loose, they could trust me to only touch what I’d been told I could.”

“Oh,” I replied.

“So can I?” He asked, reaching his hand out towards me again.

“Please,” I told him.

He smiled, “thank fuck,” before stepping into my space, pulling me close to him by my waist and kissing me.

His lips were incredibly soft and luscious and I could barely hold in the moan that already wanted to escape. I cupped one hand around the back of his neck, brushing over the bottom of his impossibly soft hair, kissing him more deeply.

One of his hands wandered down to my ass, gripping it as he kissed down my neck. 

“Fuck, I want you to sit on my face,” he murmured into my ear.

“Oh, ok,” I breathed.

“Yeah?” He asked looking up at me hopefully. “God, it’s all that I could think about while you were watching me in the classroom, nearly got fucking hard while I was teaching,” he growled out. “I bet you taste amazing.”

He pointed to the small couch in the corner, “sit there?” He suggested, “take your knickers off first, don’t need them in my way.”

Thanking whatever deity made me wear a short but floaty skirt this morning I did what he suggested, slipping my knickers down my legs, hoping he couldn’t see that they were already damp.

I sat on the couch, watching him as he dropped to his knees in front of me, wondering just what wonderful thing I’d done in a past life to deserve this.

He eased my knees apart, running his hands up my thighs to move my skirt higher, mumbling “fuck yeah,” before pushing his face between my legs.

I wasn’t a virgin, hadn’t been for many years, but I can safely say no man had ever eaten me out as enthusiastically as Jimin. He licked and sucked and nibbled like a man possessed and he brought me to the edge of orgasm embarrassingly quickly.

“Oh fuck,” I squeaked out, thighs trembling, needing just a little more to push me over the edge. Then his tongue pushed inside of me, curling and licking as his thumb kept rubbing my clit, and I was gone, shaking my way through the best orgasm I’d probably ever had. He didn’t stop, teasing every last clench and shudder out of me until I was boneless and flushed on the couch.

He knelt back, looking flustered himself, wiping his mouth and the bottom on his chin along his sleeve.

“Fuck I was right,” he panted, “tasted magnificent.”

One hand dropped to his lap, squeezing at his cock, looking uncomfortably restricted in his now too tight trousers.

“Want me to return the favour?” I asked him, blinking lazily, still not fully returned from planet orgasm.

“Could I fuck you?” He asked almost shyly, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

My insides clenched almost painfully at that suggestion, I wanted him inside me so badly.

“Yeah,” I told him, grinning at his reaction.

“Where do you want it?” He asked me.

I couldn’t help but think back to earlier, fantasising about him taking me from behind.

“Over the desk?” I suggested.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, “yes.”

He made a gap in the equipment on the desk, big enough for me to lay in, gesturing cheekily when he was done.

He pulled me up from the sofa, kissing me again on the way to the desk, “can’t believe I get to do this,” he told me, “haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I met you.”

“Charmer,” I retorted.

“I’m serious, don’t be mean,” he grumbled. “Now bend over for me princess so I can give you the fucking of a lifetime.”

I thought for a horrible second I’d hurt his feelings, but then playful Jimin had come back and I could hardly contain my eyeroll at his teasing, even as I did what I was told.

He pushed my legs further apart with his foot, standing in closer and closer behind me, until I could feel the solid bulge in his trousers.

“Goddamn,” he cursed, stepping back slightly, hiking up my skirt to expose me fully.

I heard the clink of his belt being undone and the zipper of his trousers go down.

“So gorgeous,” he groaned out.

I didn’t even notice him putting the condom on before he was there, pushing insistently at me, pushing inside.

He worked his way in carefully, inching in a little bit more and a little bit more until I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to stop. His bulge had been big, but I had no idea he’d been hiding such a monster dick in his trousers.

“How fucking big are you?” I grunted out, gripping on to the desk hard, breathing carefully.

“Sorry,” he told me sounding disheartened, “do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no,” I all but shouted at him, “just keep doing that,” I encouraged as he began to thrust gently.

“Been told it’s too big before,” Jimin told me softly, almost sounding like he was talking to himself.

“Not too big,” I reassured him, “it’s a lot, but not too big.”

“Yeah?” He checked, pushing in a little bit harder, pushing a deep groan out of me.

“It’s good,” I moaned out, “it’s really good.”

Clearly encouraged he began moving a little bit faster and a little bit harder, leaning forward to drop one hand in front of me, between my legs, stroking my clit again, trying to tease a second orgasm out of me. 

I practically melted into the desk, letting him do what he wanted to my body. He may be young but he was anything but inexperienced, the way he fucked was magnificent and I surrendered to him.

He picked one of my knees up, placing it on the desk, spreading me even wider as he fucked into me hard. I could feel he was starting to loose control, starting to build to his own release, rubbing more insistently at my clit, wanting me to come too.

He got his wish, making me come again, squeezing tight around his dick, making him loose control too. I’d barely finished coming myself before I felt him throbbing inside me, groaning out loudly before collapsing carefully on top of me, thrusting more weakly, pulling every last pulse and spurt out of himself.

He was panting on top of me, I could feel every gasp as he tried to recatch his breath. 

“Fuck,” he breathed in my ear.

“Yeah,” I agreed, panting myself, “but you’re kind of crushing me.”

“Shit, sorry,” he told me, groaning as he pushed himself up and slowly started to pull out.

“Fuck, I’m dead,” he giggled, still breathing harder than normal, easing my leg back down to the floor.

“Same,” I groaned out, “how the fuck am I supposed to teach in like...” I checked my watch, “shit, ten minutes.”

His eyes bugged out, “you never did get your sandwich,” he laughed.

“Got stuffed with something else didn’t I?” I retorted, smirking back at him.

He snorted, “I guess so.”

“We need to clean up, can’t exactly leave this in here,” he told me, indicating to the condom he’d wrapped in a few tissues.

“Yeah,” I agreed, “umm, probably shouldn’t risk leaving together looking like this.” If I looked as flushed and rumpled as he did then it would have been completely obvious to anyone who saw us.

“No shit,” he giggled, “You go first, don’t forget these,” he told me, handing me my knickers. “Wouldn’t mind keeping them but I guess you want them for this afternoon.”

I blushed, “well yeah,” I told him, “can’t teach commando.”

“I’m gonna think about you doing that now,” he growled.

“I’m gonna go now then,” I told him.

He lent forward, pecking me softly on the lips, “I know we kind of did this the wrong way round but do you want to do something after work? Grab a drink maybe?”

He looks vulnerable all of a sudden, hopeful.

I nod, smiling softly at him, “yeah, that’d be nice, I’ll meet you in the staffroom?”

He nodded back, smirking as he looked at his still damp sleeve.

“Fuck, I’m going to be smelling your sweet pussy all afternoon,” he told me quietly as I was about to walk out of the door.

“Jesus Jimin,” I told him, shaking my head.

I walked as steadily as I could towards the ladies, knowing I was going to need an entire cold compress to calm my blushing face.

It was completely worth it though, and I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance later tonight.


End file.
